This invention refers to a class of boats that stems from an original technical approach to a planing boat design to provide for a union of architecture and boat engineering, referred to throughout variously as a two tunnel, four hull, trimaran-catamaran, flying boat that incorporates hydrodynamic planing surfaces with the benefit of aerodynamic lift at higher velocity, as provided by unique wing design.
In general, this invention provides for a boat that efficiently accommodates two people with a minimum amount of surrounding structure, not unlike the geometric considerations one might find in a sports car, even though some of the features may be integrated into a larger form. The size and dimensions of the various structures are a function of their relation to the human form. The pilot and passenger sit juxtaposed back to back in a low, semi-reclining position in a distinctive pod or fuselage along the centerline, situated between and below a wing structure on either side of the passengers, said wing structure forming the mid-structure of a trimaran. This fuselage becomes airborne a above the water line, as such it is traversing or flying in air free from hydrostatic drag. A streamlined canopy structure is located overhead and above the wing. The raised horizontal wing structure forms two tunnels below, each on either side of the centerline fuselage, providing a chamber for aerodynamic lift at higher speeds. The leading edge of the primary wings serves both a graphic and functional purpose in that it graphically forms a pointed edge like the point of an arrow suggesting forward movement, and functionally allows equal pressure on both upper and lower surfaces for vertical stability while funneling air below to the primary wings for aerodynamic lift. Outboard of the wings are the catamaran hull arrangements with two hulls forward of amidship in parallel, followed in tandem by two hulls aft. In between the fore and aft hulls is a distinct break or step, providing for four individual hulls. Each of the four hulls provide hydrodynamic lift at speed, while the curved break or gap between the hulls creates a vent relieving excessive air build-up beneath the wings at higher speeds, avoiding a possible flipping over backward.
The arrangement of three long and narrow hulls (two submerged and one airborne), provide hydrodynamic lift at both lower speeds and higher speeds, while at the same time, contribute to seaworthiness and comfort in so small a craft because the long and narrow shape of the hulls will penetrate waves instead of pounding, which is inherent in a wider hull. The flat surface of the wing arrangement, located a distance above the waterline, avoids slamming and pounding, while providing aerodynamic lift, vertical stability and a cushion of air for comfort when the higher speeds are attained. Less wetted area and thereby greater efficiency is achieved by: 1) the center hull being above the water; 2) the four hull, stepped hull configuration; and 3) the benefit of aerodynamic lift. In addition, greater efficiency is advanced through a minimal section area and aerodynamic streamlining. The model is effective at both lower and higher speeds and exhibits a two stage performance.